essentialsdocsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Animations Project
The All Animations Project is a coordinated effort to create a complete set of animations for Essentials This Page is incomplete! '''Reason : '''There is no Links in these. Description This project aims to create animations for all moves in Essentials, as well as for various other effects. You can help in any way you want, including: * Creating animations. * Creating resources such as animation sheets or audio packs. * Making notes for particular animations. * Trying out animations and stating whether they need improvements. If you are creating an animation, it is recommended that you use the Essentials Animation Editor. You can use the Database animation editor if you wish, but it doesn't contain as many features and you will need to export the animation from the Essentials Animation Editor anyway. Contributing an animation When you have completed your animation and want to upload it for others, you will need to gather together the required files for that animation. These are: * An .anm file, created by exporting the animation in the Essentials Animation Editor. * The animation sheet used by the animation (even if it is already used by another animation). * Any audio files used by the animation. Once you have all these, put them into a compressed file (e.g. ZIP or RAR), and upload it to a file-sharing site such as Mediafire or depositfiles. Then get the download link for that file and put it in the table below. Resources Videos of moves from the BW games (in APNG format): * APNGs for all Bug moves * APNGs for all Dark moves * APNGs for all Dragon moves * APNGs for all Electric moves * APNGs for all Fighting moves * APNGs for all Fire moves * APNGs for all Flying moves * APNGs for all Ghost moves * APNGs for all Grass moves * APNGs for all Ground moves * APNGs for all Ice moves * APNGs for all Normal moves (part 1) * APNGs for all Normal moves (part 2) * APNGs for all Normal moves (part 3) * APNGs for all Poison moves * APNGs for all Psychic moves * APNGs for all Rock moves * APNGs for all Steel moves * APNGs for all Water moves Animation sheets and other animation graphics: * Some animation sheets Sound effects: * Sound effects for all Grass moves * Sound effects for all Normal moves Table information For the tables below, the "Status" of an animation should be one of the following: | style="background-color: #FFC0C0;" | Not done | style="background-color: #A0E0FF;" | Claimed by XXX | style="background-color: #FFE040;" | Needs improving | style="background-color: #A0FF40;" | Done "Needs improving" means that an existing animation (either in Essentials or available for download) should be improved. The reasons for claiming this should be put in the "Notes" section. You can/should include all credits for your animations in the "Notes" section. Miscellaneous animations Move animations Note that some of these moves will require multiple animations, including Common: animations.